1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polymer composite material.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Generally, properties of polymer essentially depend on the properties of their chemical structure. For example, the bond energy between atoms making up the main chain, the thermal restriction on free rotation of these bonds, the dipole polarizability, the symmetry of the molecular structure, the electron density of the main chain and pendant groups and the steric structure of the molecule, etc., contribute to the overall properties of the polymeric material. Subsequently, the practical properties of molded polymeric materials can be revealed through their forming process as a whole mass of individual polymer chains. Accordingly, many well known polymeric materials have been used before in various kinds of compounded or composite forms in order to overcome limitations in their own properties for practical use. For example, rubber compounded impact resistant polystyrene, carbon black filled rubber, unsaturated polyester reinforced with glass fibers, polyethylene terephthalate reinforced with glass fibers and polypropylene compounded with calcium carbonate, etc., have been used effectively together with many homopolymers and copolymers in order to satisfy requirements in the market.
Particularly, various kinds of fiber-reinforced plastics have attained prominence because of the remarkably improved properties thereof and been used. However, there are some disadvantages in the use of glass fiber-reinforced plastics. That is, a large amount of fiber, generally a minimum of 30% by weight, is necessary for reinforcement, because of its low reinforcing effect; there is a limit on the effective fiber length and macroscopically long fiber length is required with due regard to breaking or destruction of the fiber during the molding processing. In the thermoplastic application, the above-described macroscopic heterogeneous composite materials have been recognized to be less processable. As a result, the shape of moldings are limited to a simple block or sheet. Films or filaments could not be formed from these glass fiber-reinforced plastics. The other disadvantages are a poor surface property of molded materials, an anisotropy in dynamic properties of moldings, molding defects due to heterogeneity of compounds, and low cycle time of processing.